halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Forerunner
Confirmed Aliens? If anyone is following the Iris ARG, it clearly states in Episode 5 that the Forerunners found Earth and thought that the native species (us) was very interesting. This seems to say that the Forerunners have nothing to do with Humans genetically, as they discovered us near the end of the war with the Flood. Thus they built the Ark to save us from the activation of the Halo's. This means that for some reason the Forerunners thought we had some sort of untapped power or trait that made us important. Of course since this is from the ARG it could be slightly different than the actual game story arc, but I doubt it.ArchonGold 22:51, 17 August 2007 (UTC) I was readings a statment made by bungie them self that I quote '' 'The Forerunner are not yet confimed aliens' '' and if I know how companies work, then that means they are maybe I don't know but I think that the Foreruner are a race of humans or human like race that was the oldest race and they were very intellegent. -- 62.254.32.23 Dec 19, 23:06 :I agree. This is like Doctor Who. I mean the Timelords evolved into what they are now in the show. And all life followed the same course. i.e. The Greatest species in that area. will affect others. Even dumber... if the Forerunners were Like humans (looked like us a lot like aliens do in Star Trek) then they would leave a print in the dna strand thing. so that Humans would evolve into a similar ifeform. Trust me... it is in Doctor Who. And Star Trek if your in the US. -- Forerunner December 20, 16:11 (UTC) Hmmm, leaving D.N.A. in humans, sounds like Destroy All Humans to me.--prophit of war 15:25, 23 December 2006 (UTC) quote: ---- Their energy weapons, described as a single golden beam, charged slowly, but when fired, could melt straight through the armor of the Spartan III's. -''from article'' ---- umm... spartan III??? RimFire TM Spartan III from "Ghosts of Onyx", and the gold beam is from the sentinals of Onyx. Lt.O'Brien 14:35, 8 January 2007 (UTC) I agree with this, the Forerunners messed with human DNA to allow them to easily work their technology. Errors I just made an account here, so Im not really sure how to do this or if I am messing anything up. I just changed a reference to 343 Guilty Spark in Halo 2. I do believe PT was the moniter who made that statement. I could be wrong. And to whoever posted that History Circles Back on us thing there, about victory with the ar symbol, that went to everyone registered for xbox flash. You can register on xbox.com. It was not neccesitated by buying a halo3 product. still not sure how to sign my name.... accident prone8 New Theory Ok maybe not a theory on who they are but some more evidence to them being near human. I just remembered that the dominent genetic trait for the number of fingers and toes on a human is to have 6-fingers/toes, not five, and by the picture, a forerunner hand has 6 fingers. --Lt.O'Brien 14:41, 8 January 2007 (UTC) I have 6 fingers, are you calling me Forerunner???? Humans have 5 fingers: 5 is dominant. GODDDDD!69.162.222.113 00:59, 4 April 2007 (UTC) *Not necessarily, after all the genetic trait that control the development of the bones in a good way is recessive, the one that make the bones growing deformed is the dominant one, so its possible that the 6 fingers one is the dominant 66.158.134.50 17:24, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Was I correct? I changed the 'Known History' section to the following. 'In the second game, Halo 2, 2401 Penitent Tangent explains that after exhausting every other strategic option in their struggle against The Flood, ' Someone had it as 343 guilty spark. I am sure however that it was in fact 2401 penitent tangent. :Nope, It was most Holy Oracle, 343 Guilty Spark. --Gzalzi 16:09, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, that was in the last cutscene in Halo 2 before fighting Tartarus. -ED 16:11, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::: He must have got it mixed up with the scene when 2401., has an argument with the prophet of regret-- 12/48 20/2/07 I'm putting this here because I feel that The Forerunner glyphs need to be changed as all glyphs we've seen the Covenant was there first and could have put them there.-- MCDBBlits 21:35, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Something Wierd On the same link u get to if your on 200,0000 BCE or watever the page is called. It links to a page that shows the meaning of some of the forerunner writings mainly the blue and red, but it shines alot of light on what those writings mean... Try Here -- 12/48 20/2/07 Spoiler Warning Would someone place spoiler warnings around the conjecture of forerunner background. It's very likely this will be pivotal to halo 3 as it completes the story arc, and some of the theories are rather plausible.zudduz 17:41, 7 May 2007 (UTC) History Circling Back upon Us "The gears of the universe spin further and further apart. Ever greater grows the gulf between souls, And distance gives false hope of safety But for the grim tidings this messenger brings: The enemy is almost upon us closing in from all sides, Moving faster than the light it snuffs with its passage, Time echoes with the news of destruction. History winding back upon itself. Waves of an army march its way in unison, Suffering and corruption are its battle cries. For i have known this darkness and felt its embrace once before- Horror best laid to rest Yet a Journey must commence Look for the signs, the keepers of the flame. They will lead you to war, and perhaps, to victory." This is what people who pre-order the halo 3 themed Xbox 360 controllers get in the e-mail, apparently. there's also a picture of a Forerunner symbol next to it, leaving me in no doubt its not for Gears of War. The forum-goers of HBO have dubbed it the "Forerunner E-Mail." Make of this what you will... Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net 20:45, 14 June 2007 (UTC) :Very interesting... I have no idea what it means. --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:27, 14 June 2007 (UTC) :Hey, I got it from my Xbox.com subscription, but I didn't order the special controllers. Here's something though, AdjutantReflex's avatar is the same symbol as in the email. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:58, 15 June 2007 (UTC) "The gears of the universe spin further and further apart." This may be a reference to the fact that humanity once that that the univesre was close and they were the most powerful force in the galaxy. But that changed and the power shifted to the coveneant. "Ever greater grows the gulf between souls, And distance gives false hope of safety" I think this is refering to the fact that humanity is falling apart and breaking from power that it once held. so with out that power Safety is gone for most of the inner colonies. The enemy is almost upon us closing in from all sides, Moving faster than the light it snuffs with its passage They are almost upon us is a refence to the fact that most human colonies are glassed. Same for the next line. "it snuffs with its passage" may be talking about how when the covenant pass through a system they destroy it. so when the coveant comptetes its passage, the planet is snuffed. Waves of an army march its way in unison, Suffering and corruption are its battle cries. For i have known this darkness and felt its embrace once before- Horror best laid to rest Yet a Journey must commence The army is clearly the flood as it corrupts a body. It is also a dark fate for any soul. The person refered to by "I" is a forerunner. They are the race that felt the embrace oif the flood and dfeated it with the halos. Look for the signs, the keepers of the flame. They will lead you to war, and perhaps, to victory. "Keepers of the Flame"? Regret wanted to ' light this holy ring and unleash it clensing flame.' So if halo is the flame, then the keepers of the flame are reclaimers. so If we assume that humans with certian genes are reclaimers, then reclaimers shall lead us to victory. and since spartans and few other have these gens, then spartans will lead us to victory. Spartans have lead the fight for decades, so this part is true. So from this we must assume that Halo will end with humanity being saved by Mastercheif who is the last spartan 2 in this dimension. My belief Forerunners may be actually human, but not human at that time. Possibly from the future. ---Below is a great story that I thought--- 343 Guilty Spark told Master Chief that "Last time, you asked me, if it was my choice, would I do it? Having considerable time to ponder your query, my answer has not changed." Maybe Master Chief go back to the past and meet (or even make) 343 Guilty Spark. 343 Guilty Spark asked Master Chief "Why would you hesitate to do what you've already done?" That means Master Chief was the man who first activated halo. In the book Halo: The Flood, Master Chief just 'know' how to activate light bridge. It might because of the 'remaining memory' of Master Chief. Similarly, the Master Chief and the other Spartan-IIs describe Forerunner technology and language as "familiar". It is also because of the 'remaining memory'. Then it also stated that the other Spartan-IIs also go back to the past. The possble result might be: Covenant and human are both suffering from the floods. Since human don't want it continues, they decided to bring the floods (including Gravemind) to the past. Therefore, Master Chief and the other Spartan-IIs start the journey (There is also a possibility that the Master Chief and Spartan-IIs bring the floods back to the past accidently). Unfortunately, after they reached the past, the floods escaped and destroyed the time machine. Master Chief and Spartan-IIs therfore can't go back to future. They stay there, and become the forerunners. P.S. Some of the imformations are from halopedia. I like your theory, but Humans so far are the only species called reclaimers, now we dont know about all humans or not but we do no miranda keyes and mc. In h2 Johnson was there with the key too (not that he had it or anything) but he was another option, now i think that johnson couldn't activate halo b/c he had a flood gene in him (you find that out in the 3 halo book)but non the less no other being can activate halo. This also brings up a new ?/theory. If the prophets were so worried about the great journey and being part of it then how come at the end of h2 truth wasnt in the controll room when miranda was forced to put the key in and why was he hauling it to earth? well i have 2 theorys 1st is he knows about every thing (hence the prophet of truth and so far all the prophets had some thing to do with there name)and he knows that earth has the ark and it is a safe haven( acording to bilical terms) so he is having it cleared of all life so the covenent can make that there homeworld (and as far as we know they dont have a homeworld just giant floating bases) and the are activating halo to clear the flood and all other life making him a supreme being cause nothing else can match the covenent. the 2nd **spoiler for h3** is he is there looking for a key of some sort (hence the beta code level called the key and the reference to the key in tha uprising strip that was posted on bungie)and he wants to carry out his plans from the first theory via ark/earth oh and MC and the other spartans are the most related to the forerunners or atleast their military b/c 343 gs mentions that he will need atleast a class 12 armor to fight off the flood and he currently has a class 2 so that tells us that the forerunners has his type of armor classed. = Humanity's survival = In this and many other pages it states Halo was fired approximatly 100,000 local years ago, no matter how long a year is on the Threshold system it can't account how Humanity survived the firing. According to modern science humanity has existed on earth for 3 million years. That said the initial firing of Halo would have wiped out humanity on earth before written history. - Yes, but, around that time, a little before, if I am right. They Forerunners landed on Earth, and built The Ark. Now, around this time, most humans were in Africa, and that is also the place where The Ark supposedly is. Humanity, or what was there at that time, could have been put in the Ark at that time, and that's how they would have survived.Well the Ark was constructed to protect humanity when the halos where activated. Make sense? --Spartan-029 19:57, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Unless you go by the bible terms, which would say that the Earth was formed 6,000 years ago, but halo isn't going by that...oh well. Anyways, my theory is, that the forerunners are humans. Either that or the rings just traveled to another galaxy.--'H*bad (talk)' 20:00, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Symbols or alphabet? I'm sure everyone has seen the Forerunner symbols, but don't they also look like their alphabet? There are 24 symbols, and 24 letters in our alphabet...so maybe this is where the present day human-alphabet came from, which might also further explain the Forerunner-Humanity similarity. If this sounds rediculous, don't flame me please. Kap2310 20:22, 30 July 2007 (UTC) **Its hard not to flame when the English alphabet actually has 26 letters. ;) --Justin Time 00:41, 2 August 2007 (UTC) .........D'OH! I need to back to 1st grade I think......at least you didnt call me a noob or anything like that :/ Kap2310 18:15, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Forerunner/Human I added to the forerunners humans? Section. 343 says the forerunners race depended on the study and containment of the flood. Right after that comment he says to the chief "I am glad to see that some survived to reproduce!" Are humans primitave forerunners? Arbiters Follower 08/11/07 5:25pm Um, I think 343 is referring to the flood. The flood would have most likely died if they were not contained within the Halos.Terin 01:45, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Problem Now I'm not disagreeing with the theiry of humans being the Forerunners but how could they be if in the cradle of life comic, the old man is seeing the forerunners build what may be the Ark. That may give you something to think about. Hydraman 08/11/07 10:12pm cradle of life Okay this will sound kinda strange but what if humans are in fact a sub-species of the forerunner? I hope that makes sense. But that is interesting about cradle of life.Arbiters Follower 08/12/07 1:01pm = Picture = Forerunner? Hardly - its the statue of liberty, in New York! Am i the only one who sees it? Kora ‘Morhekee ''The Battle-Net '' 03:04, 21 August 2007 (UTC)